Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~
|Typ=Ending |Zdjęcie=End01.jpg |Kanji=流れ星 ~Shooting Star~ |Rōmaji=Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ |Zespół=HOME MADE Kazoku |Numer piosenki=1 |Shippūden=Tak |Od odcinka=1 |Do odcinka=18 }} to utwór wykonywany przez HOME MADE Kazoku do pierwszego endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 15 lutego 2007 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 1 do 18. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite Koko wa itsumo no kouen Yakei ga mieru Suberidai no ue Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora Chiisana koro no negaigoto Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama Sora wo mi agereba Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni Samazama na hikari wo hanatte Sou no dakara boku mo Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite |-| Kanji= 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして ここは いつもの公園 夜景が見える 滑り台の上 昔から僕の 特等席 悩みがあれば ここに来るんです あの頃のまま 夢の途中で 未だ叶えられずにいるんです もしかして ここが もう終点 なんて弱音を 吐いてしまいそうな日もある でも、そのたんびに思い出す 流れ星を探した あの星空 小さな頃の 願い事は今 昔も変わらないまま 空を見上げれば 星達がほら、瞬いてる この地球の 人達みたいに 様々な 光を放って その中で僕も ひときわ輝いていたいんだ 目を閉じて 心に誓う 流れ星に夢をたくして |-| Polski= Kiedy patrzę w niebo Widzę błysk każdej gwiazdy Tak jak każdy z nas, Wszystkie błyszczą nieco inaczej. Nie chcę zlewać się z tłumem, Chcę lśnić wyjątkowym blaskiem. Zamykam oczy i przyrzekam, Moje marzenia powierzam spadającej gwieździe Park, który często odwiedzam, Nocą jest jeszcze piękniejszy. Z wierzchołka ślizgawki, Od dawna to było jedyne moje miejsce. Ukojenie od moich kłopotów, Nawet wtedy podążałem za swym marzeniem. Nawet teraz, jeszcze się nie spełniło, Może to już koniec, Mój głos stał się słabszy. Tamte dni przepełnione smutkiem, Ale będę pamiętał, aby wyglądać spadających gwiazd. Moje marzenie z dzieciństwa, Nie zmieniło się do dzisiaj. Kiedy patrzę w niebo, Widzę błysk każdej gwiazdy. Tak jak każdy z nas, Wszystkie błyszczą nieco inaczej. Więc ja też, Chcę lśnić wyjątkowym blaskiem. Zamykam oczy i przysięgam, Moje marzenia powierzam spadającej gwieździe. |-| Angielski= When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star I'm in my usual park I can see the night scenery On the slide That's been my special seat for years Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams But unable to fulfil them "Maybe this is the end of the line" There are days when I say weak things like that But every time, I remember That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star The wish I made when I was little Hasn't changed even now When I look up at the sky The stars, see, are sparkling Each giving off its own light Like the people on this planet Yeah, so I, too Want to shine particularly bright I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart And entrust my dreams to that shooting star Ciekawostki Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden